


The Ineffable Counter

by DeviantHunter_51



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 09:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21268892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantHunter_51/pseuds/DeviantHunter_51
Summary: Ineffable: 1. too great or extreme to be expressed or described in words. 2. Not to be uttered.(Y/N) doesn't remember when or even why they began keeping track of how many times the word was thrown around by the duo.





	The Ineffable Counter

How many times had (Y/N) heard the word Ineffable? How many times had they heard it uttered between the two in between hurried whispers or casual conversations and sometimes thrown in a snide remark or an agitated snap. It amount almost seemed 'Ineffable' which lead (Y/N) to their current solution.

Sitting cozy in a plush chair at Aziraphale's shop, (Y/N) held a book carefully in one hand and a click counter in the other. A poorly concealed grin twitched upon their lips as they listened to the on-going argument. The current topic: God's Ineffable Plan. After the End had been averted that left a lot in to question about what was going to happen between Heaven and Hell. 

(Y/N) thumb grazed the button on the counter precariously, waiting for the argument to pick back up again.

*  
"You see God's plan is well..." Aziraphale made afew rapid hand gestures before Crowley decided to interrupt. 

"Ineffable," Crowley said with a smirk, "You were going to say ineffable again!"

"No I wasn't," Aziraphale said with a slight hint of a pout, "I was going to say..."

"Ineffable," Crowley finished tacking on for the angel as (Y/N) tapped the counter again with a barely concealed grin.

"Angel we've known each other a long time," Crowley said holding out a hand to stop Aziraphale from arguing with him, "And in that time I have learned a few things... including your tendency to use certain words."

"Ineffable is practically your favorite word," Crowley insisted as he leaned back against the couch with a grin. 

*click* 

The number on the counter increased once again as (Y/N) turned the page, not really paying attention to the words scrawled across the pages of the book they had swiped from a nearby shelf. (Y/N) didn't even know the title of the book as they watched the nearby couple bicker.

"...And you," Crowley declared loudly pointing at (Y/N) from across the room pulling them abruptly from their thoughts, "Don't think I don't see what you're doing over there."

"Reading a book," (Y/N) said quickly, "Or trying to at least if you'd quit your bickering." 

Crowley leaned forward letting his head rest in his open palm as he eyed (Y/N) over the rim of his dark shades, "I don't believe that for a second. What's the title of the book?"

"The Ineffable Husbands argue for 6000 years over God's plan for humanity," (Y/N) teased returning Crowley's stare with one of their own as he cackles in response. 

(Y/N) closes the book and gingerly sets it down on the table nearby before clicking the counter and tossing it to Crowley to catch.

"7473," Aziraphale reads from over Crowley's shoulder, "What's that supposed to mean my dear?"

"It's my Ineffable Counter."

"Seven thousand four hundred and seventy-three times," (Y/N) said before pausing, "That's how many times you two have used the word Ineffable since I've known you."

"That seems a bit of an exaggeration," Aziraphale said quietly, "We don't use the word that often."

"Oh but you do," (Y/N) teased with a grin as they stood from their chair and sauntered over to Crowley to retrieve their counter.

"After all," (Y/N) said turning back to head to the door, "It's Ineffable."

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Used a random number generator to choose the number on the counter.
> 
> 2\. Still steadily trying to get myself back into writing with small works. Let me know what you think in the comments down below.
> 
> 3\. Continuing to try my hand at Gender-neutral reader inserts so if I made a mistake please let me know.


End file.
